What Should Have Happen
by Crazy MangaNerd
Summary: What if Kurt went after Karofsky when He rejected the kiss. What if something did happen.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story I had in mine even though I not done with the first one I will. Btw YAOI! TOO. Don't like then don't read!**

_**His Stolen Kiss**_

-Karofsky P.O.V-

Kurt couldn't believe what just happen it like nothing was really but then he finally came to sense and new what was happening. Dave Karofsky was gay. He was just force into a kiss and then almost a seconded one but thank god Karofsky ran away after Kurt Pushes him reject the second kiss. Karofsky really hurt though he always like Kurt well not just because he the only gay boy in Lima but for his courage for coming out that he gay something that Karofsky couldn't every do cause he afraid of what would happen and what people would think. So after Karofsky ran out the locker room he headed out to the football field and ran under the bleaches trying to calm down and hope that no one was around well since it was already the end of the day and football practices was cancel he kinda came here cause he knew no one would be here but he doesn't want to let his guard down. Dave always trying to hide his feel about liking Kurt but this time he broke just seeing Kurt face in front of him just yelling at him. Even though he liked it when Kurt angry. But he had to admit all the thing Kurt said to him was true. It just pain him though. He always thought to himself saying if he come out his parents are probably gonna get pissed at him and throw him out or his friends just gonna abandon him after he tell them and that everyone gonna hate him. So then after that he just felt like killing himself not only because he thought that people would just want him dead because he was gay but because he hurts Kurt for so long and so bad that he cant take it anymore. So while he was just sitting there crying he heard someone coming close so he turned around and it was Kurt.

-Kurt P.O.V-

Even though Kurt was shocked and push Karofsky away. It was just cause he didn't know how to react. He never knew Karofsky was gay at all but he felt it in the kiss and after when Karofsky ran out he was more confuse. He didn't mean most the thing he said to Karofsky it just that he couldn't take it anymore he was tired of getting picked on because he gay. But then he was think to himself when Karofsky left he look really hurt like he was about to cry or thinking of doing something stupid or dangerous. So after the thinking he went to find Karofsky cause well one he wanted to asked him question and two cause he was trying to check if he not doing anything stupid. So after he found Karofsky he was right. He was crying Kurt couldn't tell what he was thinking but he was really hurting.

-Normal P.O.V-

"Karofsky are you ok?" Kurt ask with a frighten look. "why do you want to know and why are you even here ?" he replied. " I just wanted to know if your ok or not and I guessing you aren't are you," he said while look at Karofsky face with tears running down his face. " Yeah I not ok and why did you follow me huh?" he said trying to stop his tears. "Well uhh… the thing I said to you back there well I wanted to apologize," he replied with feeling guilty. " Apologize?.. Don't make me laugh Hummel, "he said calming himself down and wiping away the tears. " But it true I do need to apologize I went overboard that time I said to much and… I'm sorry I'm" "Why are you apologizing everything you said was true so why!" He interrupted when Kurt didn't even finish. " I so sorry I never meant I promise you it just that I sick and tired of you bullying me." He said while breaking in tears. Karofsky look and him like he was shocked and confuse was thinking to himself saying 'why is he crying he didn't saying wrong all of it true'. But after that Karofsky couldn't help but went to his side and hug him. He does like seeing Kurt mad but never in tears. So even though he bullies the one like he really isn't heartless. So for a couple of minutes Karofsky was holding Kurt in his arm just not letting go it like he wanted to hug. Him forever. Kurt argue he actually like Karofsky comforting him but he was confuse though he couldn't tell if it cause Karofsky like him or it cause he the only gay guy in Lima. But he let Karofsky hug him cause well he has to admit it Karofsky was warm and he felt safe in those arm. So they stayed like that for a couple of hours until finally Kurt phone ran and it was from Mercedes. Then finally the hug broke and Kurt was talking on the phone with Mercedes and while the diva was just down right yelling at him cause he wasn't over at her house for the sleepover like he promise he just replied with I be there in a while I need to deal with something. While Kurt was talking to Mercedes Karofsky was disappoint the hug was ruin but it looks like everything calm down it just that he didn't want to let go. So when Kurt was done with the phone call he stared and Karofsky and told him. " I have to go but please don't do anything stupid and also the things I said I truly don't mean it believe me it just that my diva came out."After that Karofsky couldn't help but laugh and reply "ok I wont" and "see you tomorrow and sorry". So after that was done Kurt gone to his car and so did Kar.. I mean Dave. So after that they went there separate way but Dave was relieve and he was happy that Kurt doesn't hate him so after that he just went home and was thinking about Kurt the whole night.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mercedes Sleepover**_

-Kurt P.O.V-

Man Cedes really comes at bad timing. Man I hope he feels better though. Man I have to say I was really wrong when I said he was chubby cause he sure isn't. When he was hugging me it felt really good and safe. Even though I said all of those thing. I cant believe he still tried to comfort me. Man I hate that that hugged had to end it felt really good. While thinking to himself how the hug shouldn't end he felt his phone vibrate. So he looked at his screen and it was a text from Cedes and it said – _Get you as to my house white boy Tina and Rachel are already here so hurry yup :P Cedes xoxo- _When he was done he just step foot into his car and just reply to he bff saying _– kk I am on my way Kurtie xox- _While driving to Mercedes house he was still think about how Dave was comforting him. Couple minute later he finally reach Mercedes house. While parking his car in front of her house he saw Tina and Rachel head pop out the window yelling "YOUR FINALLY HERE!" they both said. While Kurt was getting out of his car he saw his best friend Cedes coming out of the house helping him with the bags. Even though it was just a sleepover Kurt still packed a lot of thing and including his skin care product. So he really kinda needs help and Mercedes knew him to well so she did help him. After they got the bags in the just started talking and then got comfortable in Mercedes room. So after they did they just order pizza and then while waiting the did all sort of crazy and random stuff. So after that the pizza finally came and then they just pig out and gave each other makeover. So after all that the just talk and finally they got tired and crash at 1:00 am.

-Dave P.O.V-

I can't believe I hug him. I can't believe he didn't push me away that time. Oh my god he was so freaking cute. I couldn't help it and he was crying man what was I suppose to do. Dave thinking about the stuff that happen under the bleacher while driving home. While he still think about Kurt and what happen. He finally reached his own house. So he just popped out of his car bought his bag pack in and while walking to his doorsteps he see his sister walking out of the house and she looked mad. Well they aren't really related by blood but he still cares for her and she the only one who knows that he actually gay so he wanted to know what was up. So he yelled out saying " Tammy what wrong?" Suddenly here the question she saw Dave and reply " Nothing just feeling like worthless piece of shit, you?" she replied with a teary look. " What happen did Theresa do something again?" Theresa is Tammy actual sister who was 2 year younger from her. Dave knows that when Tammy and Theresa don't get along at all since Tammy usually makes mistake and made their mom sad. When that usually happen Theresa usually find Tammy alone and tell her that she worthless and that she never should have been born. Dave found out a while after the wedding when Tammy and Theresa where sitting next to each other at the wedding. He saw Theresa mouthing bad words to Tammy saying your worthless and mom hate you. But Dave knows that Theresa jealous of her sister cause well she better than her. At sports, making friends, and other stuff. So yea back to the present. " So what if she did like it matter" Tammy was so hurt but she was trying to hold it in breaking into tear in front of her step brother. "Tell me what she did and remember your not worthless shit remember what you told me 'every one matter and that why they were born'". He said the phrase Tammy said it was something she told him when he found out he was gay and was so down because of it. " Yea everyone but me" "Don't say that you matter and because of you I did something today that can probably change me." Even though he got interrupted from him she felt better from what she said but also confuse cause of the last part so she asked. " What you do?" She ask when the tears were gone and with a face that said-tell me tell me tell me- . So couple minute while everyone was calm. He finally said " Come to my room and then we can talk about it." While he was finish saying that she open the door right away and race him to his room. When they reached his room he finally start spilling out what happen and every little detail. Even though Dave a closet gay and does like talking about it he can tell Tammy. Well that cause she give him therapy a lot and it helps him. She even said to him 'People will still love you if you come out and people who doesn't just screw them'. While finishing telling her everything she was just in shock by what happen but also relieve at the ending. Then she said "Ok a lot has happen but just kinda of like apologize to him but like also kinda like ask him cause it kinda looks like your really confuse if he forgiven you or not or it was just pity that happen" so listening to the word of advice that she gave he couldn't help but just go with the advice. So while that was over there mom yelled them to get down for dinner. So the day just ended with that and after that Tammy enter Dave room again and said " I was wondering if I can meet this Kurt that your so in love with?" Thinking of what she just said he blush think of the in love part. But after that all he said was "uhh….. let me check with him". After that she said "kk" and left the room to go to bed. So while that happen Dave was wonder what going to happen for tomorrow even though he terrified of what Kurt gonna say he also relieve cause he don't think Kurt hate him as much as before. So while continuing thinking about Kurt he fell asleep about thinking of him.

**Ok this is the author just want to say hope you like it also I will keep continue this if you want and hope you review these I would love to know what you think of it. I also know that glee is mostly about Klaine but Kurofsky should get a chance too. So you bye bye :P ad hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next Day**_

-Dave P.O.V-

"Dave it is time to wake up." His sister Tammy said shaking her stepbrother. "Hmm" Dave sighed while rolling over. "Wake up or else I'm pushing you off your bed!" She said in return. He sighed again and with that sigh Tammy got on Dave bed and gone to the other end and then pushed him out. Then Dave was on the floor on his back. "What was that for!" He asked while getting up. "It was for you to get out of bed come on mom already made breakfaster." His sister replies smiling while heading out the door. "Hey, you better?" He asked. "She stopped and reply with "Hmm I will get over with it so yeah, so how are you?" "I'm hmm I don't know let see how today turns out." He replied. "Ok well come downs stairs mom made breakfast." She said."Kk see you down stairs."

When he was done taking a shower he then put on some new pair of jeans his mother bought for him in Macy's. Then black collar polo he had from Christmas. He was thinking since stuff between him and Kurt is good. That he should show a good appearance for Kurt even though he may not see him today. So yeah after he got his backpack. He went down stairs to get some breakfast. "You're finally down." Tammy said. "Yeah I am." He replied with a smile. With that Tammy knew that Dave was going to have a good day. "David can you do me a favorite today." His father said a couple seconds later. "Uhh sure dad what do you need." He replied to his father. "Can you please drive Theresa to her dance class and watch Tammy? Me and your mother need to go to your Aunt Clare for 2 weeks ok so we have money for you in the safe and yeah don't have trouble and don't do anything stupid." "I know dad I will ok." He replied and with that his father was getting their luggage into the car.

So yeah Dave parents have to go to his Aunt house in Kentucky cause apparently. She is pregnant and her husband is going to Floridian for a business trip. Even though he begged his boss to let him stay with his wife cause she is almost due in labor. He still said no so he is apparently in a Florida doing paperwork. But his doing his best to finish so he can be back but So he cant be back in 2 weeks so he called his sister to come and take care of his wife. As much as he would like to quit his job and go to his wife, he and his family already have money problems so he doesn't want anymore. So yeah now David parents are going to Kentucky to watch over Aunt Clare until her husband gets back.

"Ok love you guys be careful and call us if you need anything." David mom said. "We will love you." The three kids answer in unison. So with that said their parents left and the girls were just getting dress to wear they have to be. So after that Dave drove Theresa to her dances class and drops her off. After dropping her off he asked Tammy "So you wanna meet him today?""Hmm... You mean Kurt sure I would love too Davie." She answered with a smile. "Ok it settles but first I think I should take you to that mall first." He said. "No reason just well, cause well" "I know he into fashion and I dress like a dude I get it let just go to the mall." Tammy interrupted. It was kinda true even Tammy said her self she dresses like a dude. Like literally she is just in a pair of guy shorts with a tank top and hoodie on that and with some track shoe. She has her hoodie up which kinda make her look more like a dude. So Dave just wants Kurt to see Tammy as a sweet and caring girl as she is so yeah.

So while the drive to the mall Dave passes by his friend Azimio. He was walking and he looked bored so Dave rolled down his car window and yelled out "AZ! What's up dude, why you walking?" "Hmm, oh hey dude. Didn't see there I was just walking home." His best friend replied. "From where dude it 12?" Dave asked. "From Jason house bro we were playing some COD." "Without me? Aww and here I though that you were bored walking home, so I was going to drive you to the mall but Nah." Dave said with a joke on his face. While the look on Azimio changed "Wait what dude you said you were busy come on I'm bored and fuck right now." AZ said is a begging pleaded. "Dave what going on?" Tammy asked. "Oh is Miss Tammy joining use to?" AZ asked with a smirk on his face. "Oh hey AZ how are you?" she answering smiling at AZ. "Good and you?" He smiles back. "Good so are you joining us?" She asked.

AZ looked at Dave and he nodded with a smile so AZ replied with "Heck yes!" in a cheered tone. He then jumped in the back seat where Tammy is and then the head to the mall. But with the car ride there Az just realize that why were they going to the mall of all places. He can see if Theresa was in the car that it has to be the mall but it's not it was Tammy so then he asked "Wait why are we going to the mall I though Tammy hates the mall?" Dave tense up a bit and Tammy knew from his reaction that he doesn't know yet so then Tammy said "It's because I need new clothes, that's probably the only reason." Dave then got more relax and he mouth thank you to the car mirror without AZ seeing. AZ then replied with a flirty tone "Oh really well I think you like perfect already." With that Tammy blush a little then giggle and replied with a thank you then stared off into space out the window.

After the 10 minute car ride the finally reach the mall. Dave then parked his car about not to far from the entrance and then they got out of the car. AZ headed for the entrance while Tammy and Dave took there time then Tammy said "I will cover for you okay?" he didn't reply, he just nodded and continue walking. They then enter the Macy shop and then Tammy said "Leave the shopping to me I just need to your opinion okay?" the two boys then looked at each and then looked back at Tammy and said "Fine". So Tammy went to the Teenage section on the 2nd level. She then found a sale poster some where near the fitting room. She then looked at Dave and said "You don't want get broke right?" He looks surprise again because he forgot he was paying. "You guys can sit there." she said while pointing the direction to seats near the fitting room. The boys do as they were told and then Dave saw Tammy pick out clothes and then more and more and then it became a big pile so he just sat there in shock and AZ who was next to him laughed and was like "She is going to making you broke." Tammy then started to carry them to the fitting room and she started trying them out. Dave then thought _'oh god this is going to be a long day' _he knew from there it was going to be a long day for him but he can see the look on his best friend face that he didn't mind it at all. Azimio actually enjoys it a lot really, he like hanging out with his friends even if it is shopping he likes getting entertain and with Tammy around it will definitely be entertain to him. Plus Azimio likes flirting with her and making blush now and then it really makes him happy because he just adorable the girl so much. So there you go while Tammy was in the fitting room trying on the clothes she then finally came out to show them the first outfit.

TBC

**There you go and sorry I haven't been updating I been stuck with school work DDx I wish I was xD that and I wish I wasn't lazy o I can update more xD so yeah hope you enjoy. **


End file.
